Amor e Independência
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele foi distraído por uma jovem noviça chorando. Até onde sabia, elas não deveriam sair do convento; e servir não significava ser abnegado e suportar sofrimentos ? Logo, estaria recriminando-se por não continuar a pensar em seus próprios assuntos, mas algo nos olhos castanhos da jovem fez com que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A e disclaimer:** Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de me desculpar por não postar nada de minha outra fic, eu me entretive com esta oneshot, com a qual quero festejar os 200 anos da independência do México (sim, mexicana, com muita honra, muito feliz por sê-la, etc., etc., etc.). E, bem, como já sabem, os personagens Rin, Sesshoumaru, e todos os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, mas espero que divirtam-se com a história, que, sim, é minha.

Aliás, uma desculpa antecipada a qualquer espanhol ou ateu que leia a minha história, caso algo que eu diga os ofenda ou os desagrade... era parte da trama

 **P.S.:** Viva México !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Liliana Galadriel. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** A fic original foi escrita em 2010, ano em que se comemorou o Bicentenário da Independência do México, no qual se celebraram os 200 anos do início pela luta armada pela independência do país.

* * *

 **AMOR E INDEPENDÊNCIA**

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo jardim, percebeu que logo choveria, aquilo que acontecia por ter saído para tomar ar fresco àquelas horas da noite, mas o convento era tão agradável, as freiras eram sempre muito respeitosas para com ele. Não por acaso, ele era filho do maior benfeitor, e sem espanholas indesejáveis, perseguindo-o a todo instante. Toda vez que precisava respirar ar fresco, ele ia até ali para pensar, e agora bem que precisava.

Algo desviou a sua atenção, uma noviça sentada perto da fonte. Ela, evidentemente, estava chorando, mas, até onde sabia, elas não deveriam deixar o convento, não ? Além do mais, servir não significava ser abnegado e suportar o sofrimento ? Ele suspirou, em breve estaria recriminando-se por não ter continuado a pensar em seus próprios assuntos, mas havia algo nos olhos castanhos da noviça que fizeram com que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse e falasse com ela.

Enquanto dava alguns passos até ela, a jovem virou-se para olhá-lo, apenas por alguns segundos, os seus olhos castanhos e cheios de segredos olharam nos olhos dourados dele, e então ela se levantou e saiu correndo. O temporal veio pouco depois que ela começou a correr, porém ele ainda conseguiu ver como as roupas e o cabelo dela se ensopavam. Ele achou curioso que uma mestiça morasse no convento, até onde sabia, só havia espanholas ali. A curiosidade falou mais alto, e o fez segui-la.

* * *

Rin havia se refugiado em uma pequena capela que ficava no jardim. Que susto ela tinha levado ! Pelo menos havia começado a chover, e sabia que esperariam até que a chuva parasse, para procurá-la. Enquanto isso, ela se preocupava em torcer a sua touca e os seus cabelos. Depois que terminou, algo chamou a sua atenção, um pouco mais distante; quando se aproximou, ela percebeu que era um pedaço do vitral que havia caído, parou para observar o vidro, curiosa, e depois viu a janela de onde havia caído. Podia se ver a chuva, por causa do temporal que caía.

\- Por que você fugiu, há poucos instantes ? - perguntou uma macia e aveludada voz, que interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Ao virar a cabeça, percebeu que a voz provinha de um jovem, muito provavelmente um espanhol de uns vinte e dois anos, alto, de cabelos quase prateados e olhos dourados. Ela já ia levantar-se e sair correndo novamente, quando o jovem aproximou-se sem aviso prévio, segurou-a pela mão e disse-lhe: - Não tenha medo, eu não vou acusá-la, se é isso o que lhe assusta.

\- Não tenho medo de que me acusem, eu só não esperava que outro homem, além dos padres que nos visitam, aparecesse por aqui.

\- Você não sabe quem eu sou ? - ela negou com a cabeça - Sou filho de um dos benfeitores daqui; agora, diga-me, por que você estava chorando há pouco tempo ? Não é sabido que vocês têm de suportar tudo em silêncio ?

Aquilo foi demais para Rin. Se ela estava triste ou contente, o que aquele homem tinha a ver com isso ? Por isso ela havia procurado um lugar para ficar sozinha. Mas ela apareceu, não pudera procurar por outro lugar. Todos aqueles pensamentos fervilhavam dentro de si, e ela não conseguiu suportar, e disse-lhe:

\- E o que lhe interessa saber como eu estou ! Se estou assim, é por culpa de vocês, _gachupines_ , que mataram ao meu pai e à minha mãe, e puseram a mim neste convento ! Estou farta de todo mundo achar que eu tenha de ser boa e aceitar o que me foi imposto ! Eu não desejo ser uma freira !

Lágrimas de raiva tinham saídos dos olhos de Rin, mas, para Sesshoumaru, parecia divertida a raiva da jovem; comparado ao que ele sentia, os problemas dela não eram nada. O que ele não daria para poder afastar-se de todo mundo !

\- Você tem caráter, mocinha. Embora me desagrade que me chame de _gachupín_ , não quero que você repita isso.

\- E você acha que eu vou me importar com isso ? Eu falo como me der vontade, se você é espanhol, é _gachupín_ \- disse Rin, brincando com o pedaço de vitral que ainda tinha nas mãos. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros. Como uma jovenzinha de quinze ou dezesseis anos iria desobedecê-lo, se nem mesmo homens mais velhos atreviam-se a faltarem-lhe com o respeito.

\- Vou ensinar você a... - mas o jovem espanhol não conseguiu dizer mais nada, Rin havia tomado o vidro e lhe cortara o rosto em ambas as faces, debaixo dos olhos, e aproveitara a surpresa para sair correndo dali.

* * *

\- Senhor, eu acho que deveria ir ao médico.

\- Jaken, cale-se e só desinfete o ferimento. Não quero que meu pai fique sabendo.

\- Poderia me explicar novamente como conseguiu este ferimento ?

\- Eu já disse a você que me cortei, quantas vezes vou ter de repetir ? - Sesshoumaru gritava chateado com o seu servo, o homem era de baixa estatura, quase calvo, e sua pele tinha uma cor esverdeada que o fazia parecer um sapo. Mas em sua mente estava gravada a imagem daquela pequena mestiça, ela realmente tinha caráter, e ele tinha de admitir que a paz que havia encontrado no convento, já não vinha do mesmo modo que antes.

* * *

\- Rin, pare de saltar como um gafanhoto toda vez que a porta é aberta, assim nós não podemos terminar as orações - uma freira repreendeu-a. Havia se passado uma semana desde o seu encontro com o espanhol, e ela havia ficado uma pilha de nervos, a princípio preocupara-se que ele a acusasse, e que a castigassem por ferir ao filho do benfeitor do convento. Depois se perguntara o que faria aquele _gachupín_ arrogante, e como ela iria se livrar daquilo, por isso, a cada vez que a porta se abria, ela pulava de susto, esperando que ele ou alguém enviado por ele tivessem vindo levá-la. Tampouco pudera sair à noite, com medo de encontrá-lo, embora intimamente ela tivesse de admitir que queria vê-lo novamente.

Finalmente, não conseguiu suportar mais, e, depois de quinze dias, ela aventurou-se a sair e caminhar novamente pelo jardim, e qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao encontrá-lo também caminhando ? Ela ia começar a correr, quando ele a segurou pela mão.

\- Eu venho em paz - ela virou o seu rosto para olhá-lo, à luz do luar as feições dele eram perfeitas, um deus grego com o olhar sério e talvez um pouco triste, com duas marcas de cortes nas laterais que Rin reconheceu, ruborizando-se ao extremo, ela que era responsável pelas cicatrizes.

\- Desculpe-me, eu...

\- Admito que você me deu uma boa lição.

\- Eu... - por que ela não conseguia dizer algo coerente ?

\- Se você quiser me compensar, pode me explicar o que foi tudo aquilo o que você gritou comigo naquele outro dia ? Por que você estava chorando ? E como é que uma mestiça pode estar neste convento ? - a jovem olhou-o, muito séria.

\- Você realmente se interessa ? - ele simplesmente assentiu. Ela suspirou, sentou-se na grama, segurando os joelhos com os seus ombros, e começou o seu relato.

\- Se você se pergunta como uma mestiça como eu pode estar aqui, é simples: meu pai era um homem muito importante, nascido na Espanha, foi enviado para ajudar diretamente o rei da Nova Espanha.

"Quando meu pai chegou aqui, descobriu que as pessoas da Nova Espanha não era como haviam pintado em sua pátria de origem. Ele desembarcou na península de Yucatán, a ali ele descobriu que os poucos índios maias que restavam tinham uma cultura avançadíssima, diferentemente dos incultos bárbaros que tinham-no feito acreditar.

Ali, ele se apaixonou e se casou com a minha mãe.

Depois, eles viajaram para Guanajuato, o vice-rei havia perdido toda a estima pelo meu pai, porque ele não se comportava como um espanhol devia fazê-lo, já que tinha idéias diferentes. Por isso nós viajamos, meu pai havia ouvido falar sobre um padre que apoiava muito os índios, e assim conheceu ao padre Miguel.

Nos estabelecemos em Guanajuato, eu era apenas um bebê. Cresci com as idéias independentistas do padre Hidalgo. Enquanto ia ao catecismo, meu pai enviava observações e advertências sobre a Espanha. Assim eu conheci aos senhores Hidalgo e Manuel, grandes amigos do padre, o senhor Miguel e a dona Josefa, que gostavam muito de mim. Eu não sabia muito a respeito do que eles faziam naquele momento, mas visitavam muito ao padre Hidalgo.

Depois, veio o 16 de setembro, e até alguém como você deve saber o que aconteceu. No começo, tudo ia bem, mas depois os prenderam e os mataram. Meu pai foi descoberto e fuzilado discretamente, já que era um espanhol, e minha mãe... ela foi levada pelos soldados espanhóis, eu não tive mais notícias dela, e me prenderam aqui , sem vontade de ser freira, agora é só o que me resta pela frente".

Sesshoumaru viu duas lágrimas rolarem pelo lindo rosto da jovem, e ele só ocorreu passar os dedos para limpá-las. Ela não o impediu, e, no momento em que a sua mão entrou em contato com o rosto dela, ela sentiu uma corrente elétrica que percorreu-lhe todo o corpo. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos povoados por abundantes e muito longos cílios. Realmente aquela jovem tinha razões para sentir-se triste; o seu caso era uma questão de orgulho, o dela, simplesmente de solidão.

\- A propósito, como você se chama ? - perguntou ela, timidamente.

\- Sesshoumaru.

\- Eu sou Rin.

* * *

\- Conte-me sobre você - pediu ela, em uma noite de luar. Os encontros entre ambos tornavam-se agora cada vez mais freqüentes, ela deixava a sua cela vez por outra, e ele a encontrava no jardim, à noite.

\- Por que quer saber sobre mim ? - perguntou ele, virando-se para olhá-la.

\- Você sabe de toda a minha história, é justo que eu conheça a sua - Sesshoumaru não respondeu de imediato, talvez ponderando sobre contar-lhe ou não a sua história. Rin estava prestes a retirar o seu pedido quando ele começou.

\- Meu pai é nobre e comerciante, que se casou com minha mãe, também uma nobre espanhola muito bela. Eu nasci na Espanha, como você deve imaginar, mas, aos cinco anos, meu pai me trouxe para morar aqui. Minha mãe nunca quis vir conosco, ela disse que não gostava da Nova Espanha, e acho que ela esperava obrigar meu pai a ficar, ou que ele pelo menos me deixasse com ela. Enfim, os desejos dela jamais foram atendidos. Quase chegando aqui, meu pai apaixonou-se por uma _crioula_ , com quem teve um filho, o meu irmão Inuyasha.

"Eu não sabia disso até pouco tempo atrás, quando meu pai o apresentou, esse _crioulo_ é apenas seis anos mais novo que eu, e ele o está apresentando por toda a Nova Espanha, como se não fosse um bastardo".

Com isto, Sesshoumaru deu por encerrado o seu relato, realmente não queria falar mais do ódio que sentia pelo seu pai por ter feito aquilo à sua mãe e a ele, o fato é que ele já teria retornado à Espanha, se não fosse pela jovem de olhos castanhos sentada ao seu lado.

\- Você não gosta que seu pai tenha tido um filho com uma mulher diferente de sua mãe - Rin dizia aquilo como uma afirmação, não como uma pergunta.

O jovem espanhol negou com a cabeça.

\- E você odeia seu irmão por ser o fruto do relacionamento de seu pai e dessa mulher - Sesshoumaru olhou-a e assentiu, como era possível que aquela jovenzinha compreendesse exatamente o que ele sentia ?

\- Talvez eu esteja me metendo em algo que não me diz respeito - disse Rin - Mas acho que, ao odiar ao seu irmão por algo que ele não pediu, você apenas está amargurando a si mesmo, é normal que você se magoe com seu pai. Mesmo que não guarde rancor por tanto tempo, só o que você está conseguindo é ferir aqueles que o amam por algo que você nada pode fazer, e tirando de si mesmo a oportunidade de viver uma vida diferente, sem amarguras.

\- Você tem razão, está se metendo em algo que não lhe diz respeito - respondeu Sesshoumaru, ainda que, intimamente, tenha percebido que ela tinha mais razão do que ele gostaria de admitir.

* * *

\- Amo, está me deixando tonto - disse Jaken, depois de um tempo vendo Sesshoumaru andar de um lado para outro, no quarto.

\- Então pare de olhar para mim - ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, não tinha certeza de fazê-lo. Tinham se passado alguns meses desde que começara a ir se encontrar regularmente com Rin, e a jovem parecia gostar de estar perto dele; desde que haviam contado as suas vidas um ao outro, eles não tinham falado muito, quase sempre se sentavam juntos sem trocarem palavras, até que, de madrugada, ela levantava-se e voltava à sua cela. Até algumas noites.

 _\- Por que você acha que não tem vocação para ser freira ?_

 _\- Porque essas coisas se sentem ou não. Não é como estar apaixonado, você só pensa naquela pessoa, neste caso é Deus, e eu... - Rin titubeou um pouco, sem saber o que dizer - Sei que não quero ser freira._

 _\- Você pensa em mais alguém ? - naquele momento, ela se enrubesceu e baixou o olhar, e limitou-se a responder leve e timidamente._

 _\- Não - e, obviamente, percebia-se a léguas de distância que era uma mentira._

Por que as coisas tinham de acontecer assim ? Se ela fosse uma espanhola, teria tirado-a do convento e se casado com ela, mas sendo ela uma mestiça, o máximo que pudera fazer fora dar-lhe roupas mais confortáveis ao invés das roupas que usavam as noviças, e havia convencido ao seu pai para que evitasse que a ordenassem freira. É claro que ela sabia, nunca antes havia dito nada, e obviamente aquela tentativa de mentira demonstrava que ela estava consciente daquilo. Mesmo assim, ele tomou a sua capa, colocou-a sobre a fina camisa de seda branca que usava e saiu do quarto, em direção ao convento.

* * *

Rin estava contente, graças a Sesshoumaru ela havia recuperado as suas coisas, e pelo menos tinha algo melhor para vestir do que aqueles trajes que coçavam muito, e agora tinha mais liberdade para andar sozinha pelo convento. As irmãs só não a deixavam sair, ela ainda era prisioneira, mas a sua cela tinha aumentado um pouco. Ela pensava em tudo aquilo enquanto caminhava pelos belos jardins do convento, era o que ela mais gostava ali, as irmãs tinham cultivado rosas de todas as espécies e cores, que geravam uma vista belíssima.

Ao chegar a uma esquina do jardim, ela encontrou a porta aberta e um lindo cavalo, ela aproximou-se cuidadosamente do cavalo, para acariciá-lo. O animal a viu e ficou um pouco inquieto, mas depois se acalmou, e deixou que ela passasse suavemente as mãos pelo seu rosto. Rin sorriu e disse:

\- Você também está preso, não é verdade ? Você encontra-se como escravo do seu amo, e eu presa aqui, quem dera que ambos pudéssemos escapar...

Então ela percebeu que poderia pegar o cavalo e fugir. Se galopasse até chegar à serra, não conseguiriam segui-la, e ali ela poderia se esconder, conhecia bem o lugar, tinha ido muitas vezes até ali quando criança, e sua mãe sempre lhe dissera para não ter medo da natureza, contanto que não a molestasse.

Deixou os seus sapatos de lado, e, com cuidado, montou no cavalo. Ela era uma ótima amazona, e gostava de montar como os homens, e, com o vestido tão grande, não teve problema em passar o seu pé para o outro lado e conduzir o cavalo, que mostrava-se muito dócil com ela, para fora.

* * *

\- Irmã, eu vou ter de tirar Rin do convento.

\- Eu já imaginava que você iria me dizer isso, filho, até agora eu tenho feito vista grossa para que esta jovem saia à noite para encontrá-lo no jardim só por causa de sua linhagem. Agora, imagino que nem mesmo conserve intacta a sua virtude - a freira olhou severamente para Sesshoumaru.

\- Está enganada, irmã, eu não a toquei nem nada assim.

\- Pelo menos isso me tranqüiliza. Mas diga-me, o que pretende fazer com ela ?

\- Acho que a presentearei com alguma casinha, para que ela possa viver confortavelmente, ambos sabemos que ela não quer ser freira.

\- Não me parece ser isso o que você está pensando em fazer - Sesshoumaru se levantou, ele não iria escutar as broncas de uma freira.

\- Já lhe comuniquei a minha decisão - e saiu do escritório.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, ele estava muito aborrecido, claro que não gostava da idéia, mas o que mais podia fazer ? Não havia outra opção além daquela, ela era mestiça e ele, espanhol, a sociedade nunca aceitaria vê-los juntos. Estava submerso nesses pensamentos quando chegou à esquina do jardim em que havia deixado o seu cavalo, Tensaiga, o qual não percebeu, até se ter se aproximado, que o cavalo não estava.

Ele começou a procurá-lo pelos arredores, talvez o tivesse amarrado em outra árvore, era impossível que tivesse escapado ou que alguém o tivesse roubado. Tenseiga nunca deixava que ninguém mais o montasse. Aquela era uma das coisas de que gostava em seu cavalo, embora não fosse tão fino como o cavalo daquele _crioulo_ Inuyasha, Bakusaiga, o melhor cavalo, com o qual o seu pai o havia presenteado. Nenhum dos dois deixava-se montar por mais ninguém, então como diabos não estava...

A resposta surgiu com um par de sapatos brancos, que estavam próximos de onde, obviamente, ele tinha amarrado o seu cavalo.

\- Rin.

* * *

A noite havia caído, e a jovenzinha juntava lenha para fazer fogo, a sua mãe havia lhe ensinado muito sobre como viver ao ar livre, havia se arrumado para caçar um tatu e prepará-lo junto com algumas salsaparrilhas silvestres e um pouco de água de uma nascente próxima. Ao cavalo, havia dado as raízes e um pouco de água, e o tinha deixado-o pastando.

Depois de acender o fogo, ela sentou-se e segurou os seus joelhos com os braços. Perguntava-se se iriam procurá-la por ali, e quem era o dono do cavalo, e também se havia percebido o seu desaparecimento. Começou a planejar mentalmente o que iria fazer nos próximos dias, de um jeito ou de outro, pensava em chegar a Yucatán e lá encontrar a família de sua mãe, embora não tivesse muita certeza de como iria fazer aquilo, nem de como iria chegar até lá. O cavalo era magnífico, era verdade, mas não poderia viajar a cavalo o tempo todo. Além disso, a viagem levaria semanas, e ela não tinha dinheiro e nem comida.

Se tivesse encontrado uma arma e uma espada com o cavalo, com aquilo poderia caçar, mas realmente tivera muita sorte. Além do mais, naquela época de guerra civil em que vivia, não era seguro viajar assim, e muito menos ela, que era mulher.

Ao pensar na guerra de independência, ela começou a lembrar-se de seus pais e de seus amigos, e de tudo o que havia vivido com eles, tudo o que haviam lhe ensinado. Ao lembrar-se de sua família, Sesshoumaru veio-lhe à mente, aliás, havia pensado nele durante toda a viagem, era só o que a machucava por deixar o convento. Estava submersa naquelas lembranças, que não percebeu, até estar a poucos metros, que alguém se aproximava. Tão rápido quanto pôde, ela empunhou a pistola, tirou a trava de segurança, ajeitou-a e apontou-a.

\- Se você fizer isso, vai estar realmente em apuros - a figura de Sesshoumaru apareceu á sua frente, iluminada pelo fogo.

\- Como você me encontrou ? - perguntou ela, baixando a arma.

\- Eu segui as pegadas do cavalo, do meu cavalo. Você pode me explicar como conseguiu montá-lo ?

\- Bem... como eu montava os cavalos do meu pai, demonstrando confiança, e... bem... me desculpe, eu... não sabia.

\- Você sempre tem desculpas para tudo, mas de um jeito ou de outro sempre faz o que quer; suba, eu vou levá-la de volta ao convento.

\- Ah, não ! Eu não volto ! Eu finalmente consegui escapar daquele lugar, não vou voltar !

\- E você pode, então, me explicar o que vai fazer, senhorita ?

\- Estou indo para Yucatán, até a família da minha mãe - respondeu ela, com altivez, deixando de lado todas as preocupações que até poucos instantes haviam chegado-lhe à mente.

\- Você está louca, é impossível que chegue até lá, e nem pense que vou deixá-la ir, muito menos que eu vá deixá-la levar o meu cavalo.

\- Bem, eu não precisava do seu cavalo ! Posso chegar lá com as minhas próprias forças ! E, sobre você não me deixar ir... - ela alargou a sua mão para pegar a arma, podia ameaçá-lo apontando-lhe a arma, e, se necessário, podia atirar na mão dele ou em alguma parte não muito importante que pudessem curar rapidamente, e escapar, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido. Antes que ela sequer alcançasse a arma, ele segurou-a pelo pulso e tentou levantá-la; ela pôs todo o seu peso para evitá-lo, e tentou soltar a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda tentava pegar um pedaço aceso de madeira para defender-se. Ao perceber aquilo, Sesshoumaru jogou terra na fogueira, apagando-a totalmente. A jovem, irritada, deu-lhe um chute no joelho que ele usava para se apoiar, fazendo-o cair ao lado dela, mas, ao invés de soltá-la, ele apertou com mais força ainda o seu pulso e a fez virar-se até ele. Rin tentou levantar-se, mas Sesshoumaru segurou-a com a mão livre, pela cintura, e rolou, colocando todo o seu peso debaixo de si.

Rin não cabia em si de fúria, ele não ia obrigá-la a voltar ao convento, ela tentou puxar-lhe o cabelo com a sua mão livre, para tirá-lo de cima dela, e então aconteceu algo que nenhum dos dois esperava. Sesshoumaru caiu para trás, e, como ainda segurava-a pela cintura, aproximou-a de si e a beijou.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu a ambos durante aquele beijo, o fato de que os seus lábios haviam se tocado fez com que ambos se esquecessem da fúria que sentiam até poucos minutos atrás. Sesshoumaru separou-se por um instante e soltou a mão dela, para entreabrir com os dedos a boca dela e voltar a beijá-la, desta vez com mais intensidade. Rin colocou ambas as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, aproximando-o mais de si, deixando-se beijar e correspondendo ao beijo com o qual há tanto tempo havia sonhado. Dizem que onde há fumaça, há fogo, e ali estava a fumaça, e, muito próximo, o fogo dos amantes.

Sesshoumaru começou a tirar, uma por uma, as roupas desconfortáveis que o impediam de chegar à pele de Rin, da jovem mestiça que agora desejava reivindicar apenas para si. Enquanto o fazia, percorria com beijos as partes da pele branca que ia ficando à mostra, enquanto Rin exalava suspiros, e seus pensamentos afastavam-se do resto do mundo, ao passo que ela enredava seus dedos nos belos cabelos prateados. Agora estavam apenas os dois, existiam apenas ele e ela, naquele lindo universo, no qual não existiam raças, castas e todos podiam ser iguais, pelo simples fato de amarem-se um ao outro.

* * *

O olhar de Rin perdia-se em meio aos raios de Sol que entravam pela janela de seu quarto no convento. Passara-se, talvez, uma semana, não estava certa se havia se passado mais tempo. A única coisa da qual se lembrava era de Sesshoumaru inventando uma história absurda sobre como ela se havia perdido e ele a havia encontrado, e a madre superiora agradecendo por ele tê-la trazido de volta. Agora que havia se entregado a ele, não restava mais nada, ele já não voltaria a procurá-la.

Ela passara as primeiras noites chorando; chorava e dormia, acordava e voltava a chorar, chorava durante as orações, não sentia fome, apenas desejava voltar à sua cela e chorar. Mas até as lágrimas acabaram e deram lugar ao vazio, ela passava horas sem ter certeza de que fizera tudo o que havia acontecido, simplesmente descobria-se olhando para o nada e bloqueando os seus pensamentos daquela noite tão linda, que agora parecia irreal.

Ela demorou algum tempo até perceber o que havia devolvido-a a realidade daquela vez, até que viu uma das irmãs de pé, na porta. Virou-se para olhá-la, e, com certa irritação, a freira repetiu:

\- A madre superiora disse para você ir até o jardim, pois irá encontrar-se com alguém, lá.

Rin levantou-se de sua cama ou cadeira, realmente não tinha certeza de onde estava. Imaginou que estivesse vestida com algo com o qual pudesse sair, pois sentia o tecido esfregando-lhe os braços e escutava o farfalhar de sua saia, ao caminhar. Depois de alguns instantes, viu que havia chegado ao jardim, sentou-se no banco e dispôs-se a esperar, mirando desta vez os jatos da fonte e ficando com o olhar perdido ali, enquanto esperava.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estivera com o olhar perdido, antes que uma corrente elétrica a revivesse por completo. A simples sensação da mão de Sesshoumaru sobre seu ombro trouxe-a de volta à realidade tão rapidamente que ela até mesmo precisou de uma lufada de ar. Virou os seus olhos e ali estava ele, perfeito, e olhando-a.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - ela, de fato, não pensara em outra coisa para dizer.

\- Vim falar com você sobre algo importante - respondeu ele.

\- Estou escutando.

\- Sei que você não gosta de estar aqui, então eu vim por sua causa, vou presentear você com uma casinha na qual você poderá ter todo o conforto, até uma criada, se você quiser, e lá eu iria vê-la, e poderíamos estar juntos.

Ela ficou olhando-o por alguns instantes, entendendo tudo o que ele lhe dizia, seu cérebro processava aos poucos as informações, entendendo tudo. Então, respondeu com mais calma do que a situação mereceria.

\- Não quero ir.

\- Do que você está falando ? Você não quer estar comigo ? - ela respirou profundamente antes de responder.

\- Não me entenda mal, é a coisa que eu mais desejaria no mundo, e sei que, para a oferta que está me fazendo, você está quebrando muitas regras pelas quais você mesmo repudiou outras pessoas por terem-nas quebrado, inclusive estou consciente de que alguém como eu, e sobretudo em minha situação, não poderia pedir muito mais do que isso.

\- Mas...

\- Mas durante toda a minha vida eu tive esperanças, sonhos, sempre desejei mais, e, se eu agora aceitar o que você me oferece, tudo acabou. Além disso, eu não gostaria que meus filhos fossem para os seus filhos o que o seu irmão é para você, eu não gostaria que os seus filhos odiassem aos meus, ou a mim... me desculpe - naquele momento, as lágrimas voltaram-lhe aos olhos, ela levantou-se deixando-o sem palavras, caminhou de volta para a sua cela, e naquele instante, deixou-se desmoronar por causa da dor, no chão.

* * *

Havia se passado um mês, pelo menos agora Rin era mais dona de si mesma do que antes. Sabia que havia tomado a decisão correta, e aquilo só o que lhe restava para mantê-la de pé. Ela entregou a sua mente completamente a Deus, e ali encontrou consolo. Havia voltado a caminhar pelo jardim, não andava muitas vezes pelos mesmos lugares em que antes eles haviam estado juntos, nem havia voltado à capela ou à porta dos fundos, mas pelo menos sentia-se em paz.

Agora ela era mais taciturna e sempre tinha um livro grudado no rosto, para que com isso a sua mente se perdesse em meio às aventuras e problemas de personagens fantásticos, que lhe permitiam fugir da realidade que a perseguia. Em um dia ensolarado no qual ela havia se sentado em uma clareira do jardim para ler, sentiu-se observada, e, muito a contragosto, decidiu sair do mundo mágico em que se encontrava e levantar a vista até o local em que ela sentia que a estavam observando.

\- Sesshoumaru ! Há quanto tempo está me observando ? - por que ela nunca pensava em algo interessante para perguntar ?

\- Já faz algum tempo, mas você estava tão linda, e eu não queria quebrar o encanto - ela se enrubesceu e desviou o olhar, sem saber o que dizer - Vim para lhe fazer uma nova proposta, se bem que não é uma proposta, é uma ordem.

\- Você quer que pelo menos uma vez eu lhe obedeça em alguma coisa na minha vida, certo ? - ela olhou-o, resignada.

\- Quero que você se case comigo - ela ficou sem palavras e ele aproveitou o momento para segurá-la pela nuca e beijá-la, os lábios dela, tinham gosto de mel e de fogo, como naquela noite em que havia tomado posse dela. Havia levado um mês antes de curar o seu orgulho ferido, compreender o amor que sentia por ela, e perceber que a proposta anterior não poderia ter sido feita a ela. Depois de alguns longos minutos, que haviam acabado com ela mais uma vez deitada por cima da grama, e ele sobre ela, ele separou-se gentilmente e aproximou-se ao seu ouvido, e disse-lhe com voz gentil:

\- Não me importa que desta vez você não queira, eu ao obrigarei a chegar até o altar e a proclamar os votos, mas você será minha pelo resto da vida - com a voz entrecortada e respirando aceleradamente, Rin mal pôde responder.

\- Não será necessário... eu irei com você até o fim do mundo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

\- Mamãe ! Papai disse que nós vamos para o México, para comemorar o meu aniversário com o tio Inuyasha, a tia Kagome e os meus primos !

Rin levantou o olhar e sorriu para a garotinha de lindos cachinhos castanho-claros e um par de proeminentes olhos cor de mel que entrava pela porta, seguida imediatamente por outra, idêntica à que havia dirigido-se à mãe.

\- Posso levar o novo vestido de renda branca que o papai comprou para mim ?

\- Claro, Barbara. Nailea, você irá levar o seu vestido azul, mas não pensem que vão usar apenas isso... vamos ficar bastante tempo no México, para que cada uma leve apenas um vestido, falarei com o pai de vocês para que ele lhes compre algo mais para a viagem de navio - respondeu a mãe delas, com um as garotas pularam de alegria ao pensarem que eles iriam lhes comprar novos vestidos, e começaram a correr em círculos, de mãos dadas.

Rin suspirou ao ver as suas filhas brincando e sorriu. Depois que se casaram, ela e Sesshoumaru tiveram de partir do pouco de restava da Nova Espanha, o trunfo do exército de independência estava próximo, e uma união como a deles era muitíssimo malvista. O pai de Sesshoumaru ajudou-os a viajarem para a Itália, eles estabeleceram-se ali, suas filhas nasceram algum tempo depois, e sua família viu-se repleta de alegria. Juntamente com seu marido, ela havia conhecido toda a Europa, e até mesmo havia voltado a um México já independente. Ainda havia muitas revoltas, uma vez que era um país recém-criado, mas pudera andar de braços dados com o marido pela Praça da Constituição da capital, respirando o ar da liberdade que só em seu país se podia sentir. Viajavam muitas vezes para ver a família de Sesshoumaru, e a família dele também os visitava. Era verdade que havia deixado a sua terra natal para partir ao lado do homem que amava, mas às vezes era necessário fazer sacrifícios e caminhar pelo vale das sombras antes de encontrar a total felicidade.

* * *

 **Mini-glossário:**

 **Gachupín:** Modo pejorativo pelo qual eram chamados, no México , os espanhóis que estabeleciam-se no país. Eu não achei um correspondente em português para esta palavra, então decidi deixá-la como no original, mesmo.

 **Crioulo:** Nos países da América colonizados pela Espanha, crioulo (ou _criollo_ ) indicava uma pessoa que fosse filho ou descendente de europeus, sobretudo de espanhóis, que tivesse nascido na América.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bom, e aqui está a minha quinta tradução de InuYasha, e a primeira com o ship Sesshoumaru/Rin. Também é a primeira fic deste fandom que eu traduzo e que é do gênero Universo Alternativo. Bem, espero que gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
